


Visions

by Kayim



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes up screaming, terrified, the vision of Derek dead on the floor burned into her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

She wakes up screaming, terrified, the vision of Derek dead on the floor burned into her mind. 

She turns on the bed, and feels him lean over, stroking her hair and whispering nonsense words in a quiet voice so that no one else will hear. She curls into his touch, hating herself for the neediness, but her mind too full of bad dreams to be able to stop herself. With her eyes closed, she feels the warmth of his hand on her, rough fingertips unexpectedly gentle. 

Even without looking, she still knows it's him. While she may have wished he was his brother more than once, she knows who it is touching her now, and she relishes the knowledge. Derek and Kyle might be siblings, but their touch feels nothing alike. Where Kyle caressed her with a reverence bordering on worship, Derek's hands are firmer, surer. His hands skim whatever bare skin he can reach around the shorts and vest she sleeps in - shoulders, arms, stomach – until she grows frustrated and pulls them off herself. His exploration of her body doesn't stop and she makes no other effort to return the favor.

She leans up into his touch as he reaches between her legs, fingers curling into her. She's already wet and close to the edge, his fingers moving steadily, but it's not enough. She cries out wordlessly, pressing against his hand, pushing him deeper, harder, faster, until she feels the climax building inside her.

"Reese."

When she comes, her cheeks are wet with tears, and her heart aches more than she's ever known. She turns in the empty bed and realises once more that the nightmare was true.


End file.
